warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ms ds nerd
Introduction! '-=[ poodle ]=- 2/99 _,_ (;;;) , ,__/a /;\ (;) (__ |;| _ // '--. \;/;;)_____ (;;) @\(,;)' '`/ (;;) | \ _____\ / //|| \ \ | || || |||| (;;(;;) (;(;;) jgs ((_((_) ((_((_) It's a poodle!!!!' - ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ Ms ds, chat here or on chat. It isn't hard to decide! Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 23:27, July 16, 2011 Hi and Thanks for joining! (: Please go and read the Rules before RPing! Thanks(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS hi Luckshine. I am good. How are you? hello! Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 18:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ' * ,MMM8&&&. * MMMM88&&&&& . MMMM88&&&&&&& * MMM88&&&&&&&& MMM88&&&&&&&& 'MMM88&&&&&&' 'MMM8&&&' * /\/|_ __/\\ Firestar♥Sandstorm / -\ /- ~\ . ' \ =_YT_ = / / *(` `\ ~ \ / \ / `\ | | ) ~ ( / \ / ~ \ \ / \~ ~/ jgs_/\_/\__ _/_/\_/\__~__/_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_ | | | | ) ) | | | (( | | | | | | | | | |( ( | | | \\ | | | | | | | | | | )_) | | | |))| | | | | | | | | | | | | | (/ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ' Firestar and Sandstorm sitting on a fence. [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. darn this bold text!!! >:( ' ' ' ' '' ' oh wait the bold text disappeared. oh well [[User:Firestream12|♥'''FIRESTREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes i am, r u on chat? Skymist is always hyper! 00:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm here! Ivyheart 14:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey u there? Skymist is always hyper! 17:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but chat's not working for me. I can get on the other cpu and chat though. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 12:01, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! User:Ivyheart 16:30, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi Ms. As stated on Warrior Wiki's talkpage, you are forbidden from using their blanks anywhere else but their site. I am deleting the ones on your page, so, for future references, please don't use them. Thanks, Rainlegs 23:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) i had to leave real quick. go on chat if your still on! Rainface<3 22:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm gonna go 2 your wiki now. chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luck you on???? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 18:11, August 10, 2011 (UTC) We are Ninjas!!!! You will never find us!! *DOES EVIL LAUGH!!* [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 21:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) i am sorry, i am leaving on a trip, so i have to hurry things.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 16:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) i'm on, are you? Rainface<3 14:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Come back! Please! ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) DDDD: It was Rain's brother. Please come. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 00:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC) luck, you relize that wasen't me. Rowan told me that you left and i said that wasen't me cause it WASEN'T and it was my bro, don't worry, i hurt him. Rainface<3 00:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) darn, u know i on, kk, i'll c if chat works for me. Rainface<3 01:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hola(: are you still on?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS YAY! I'm gonna copy your idea with the catogories...................... I hope you don't mind............(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS OMSC! I'm working on my 100 badge! HAHA(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS How do you delete the categories???? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 16:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) u on?Cheesywhale123 16:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Luck! :( Can't go on chat, on an ancient cpu that it doesn't work on. Wassup? Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm on chat now so you don't have to be! xP Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 01:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hello luck please tell me you're on right npow i'm so bored.Spottedstar42Am I Crazy or am I just Insane?? <3 03:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) HOLY CRAP you guys r fast!!! 0_o --'[[User:BlueOrca|B''l''o''o]]' 01:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) haha, your funny xP Lavastorm can NEVER be killed, cause hes immortal granted by StarClan --'B''l''o'[[User:BlueOrca|''o]] 00:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) if your on go on chatCheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 16:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) im not going away anymore! :)Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 22:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ok, back from school, who missed rainy? Rainface<3 18:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) OMG! IT'S SOOO CUTE AND PRETTY! Rainface<3 18:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Fine ut I'm not talking to Rain. ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist* Category:Signature 23:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Firestar I heard about what had happened between you and Firestar today, and I heard about the joke. Listen, that joke was not appropriate at all for the wiki. If you continue to talk and 'joke' about stuff like that, you will receive a ban. i don't want to do that, so you need to refrain. Thanks, Rainlegs 02:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) you really want to? well...YES!!! *hugz* ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist* Category:Signature 16:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) don't worry, i told rainlegs that we were bored and i know a few tricks up my sleeve. and btw rainlegs, if you r reading this, THE TRICKS DON'T INVOLVE U! (i have to say that that way rainlegs won't ban me for saying the sentence before i said about the tricks not involving rainlegs) Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 16:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Luck. Okay, so I'm sorta mad and confuzzled. Rain told me Firestar got mad about a joke, then ya'll were furious, she said she was quitting, she came back and apologized, but you and Cheesy still told Rain to delete Rowanflight's Quest? What's up!? 1, Firestar APOLOGIZED. 2, WHY on earth would you delete Rowanflight's quest even though you're mad at Firestar? 3, It's not ''like ''you to be this mad. But then, I'm not that updated with what's going on with the situation so I don't known if you forgave her and brought RQ back or what. :P What WAS the joke anyways? Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nvm, Rain told me that RQ's back! Yay! :P Anyways, talk to ya later! Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 18:34, August 28, 2011 (UTC) yea, also, you don't have to save it now, if you go to the chararts file page and copy it there then put it on paint, it shouldn't have a black back ground. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 00:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) yea, i'll get on. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 00:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) rainy's not on she said she had to leave for dinner. wanna go on LOOOWiki chat?^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 23:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) go on chat Lucky!!!^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 19:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) hi, whack spotz with a frying pan for me. THANKS! Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 19:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC)